


Needing You

by Ladiesofthrones



Series: Dave's Fanfiction - URealms Live [4]
Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF, URealms Live - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiesofthrones/pseuds/Ladiesofthrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate/Neena Modern AU <3</p><p>This was written a while ago, but I wanted to post it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing You

The dark hotel Nate sat in was far from luxurious. Cracks lined the ceiling and he could smell the damp in the walls. The windows were decorated with dead flies; grime coated every surface. With all the money Neena and himself had recently acquired, maybe he should have stayed somewhere more expensive. He supposed this was his punishment for booking last minute. 

Oh well. It wasn’t as if he had never stayed in worse places. Mona’s old flat in the city was ramshackle, barely standing, constantly stinking of cigarette smoke, and plagued by the sound of traffic. Compared to his old life - this hotel was a palace.

His job meant he had currently been away from home for a week. Seven whole days since he had seen Neena, held her in his arms. He missed her terribly and was restless every night from thinking about her, yearning for her touch, wishing for her smile… With a sigh, he realised how horny he was, already half hard just from thinking of his girlfriend. 

Groaning, he reached for his phone and punched in her number. The compulsion to hear her voice was overwhelming.   
“Neena” he breathed, weak with need.   
She chuckled, sensing his desire, and he could practically hear her smirk in her voice. He imagined her lying on the soft white sheets of their bed, positioned like a goddess, hair cascading down her back like a waterfall of candyfloss. He suppressed another groan. 

“I miss you” he whined.  
Her breathing hitched. The phone went silent a moment before she spoke.   
“I miss you too, baby. Are you hard right now?” she asked, voice low and seductive.   
Nate felt the arousal grow stronger.   
“Yes” he admitted “I’m hard just by thinking about you” 

That seemed to please Neena. He imagined her smiling and his heart began to pound faster.   
“Take off your shirt” she murmured.   
Her tone was mellifluous, and he relaxed as her words flowed over him, submitting to her will. Neena had a special talent - a power - for making people susceptible to her devious suggestions. She reminded him of a siren. Her voice alone could lead sailors to their deaths. Nate both admired and feared her power, but currently he thought it was as hot as hell.   
“What are you doing?” he asked softly, hands rushing to comply. 

He lifted his light cotton top over his head and placed the phone back to his ear.   
“Making you feel good, baby” she purred.  
He whimpered with desire and apprehension.   
“Take your pants off too. Get naked” she commanded, but her voice remained sultry. 

Nate did so slowly, imagining it was her hands instead of him. Neena was always so gentle, until she wasn’t. She knew when Nate liked it rough.  
“Done” he responded breathlessly. 

“Are you thinking about me, Nate?” she said.   
He couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was in his blood. He was mad for her. He groaned in agreement.   
“Touch yourself. Start slowly” she ordered.   
As his hand found his cock, he imagined her smile and the way her obscenely red lips stretched around his dick when she sucked him off. His mind was consumed by thoughts of her bent over the bed, thoughts of her wearing black lingerie, thoughts of her putting him in bonds and teasing him all night.

He felt himself harden fully as he stroked himself, moaning from the friction and his arousal. He wiped the precome from the tip and adjusted his grip slightly.   
“It feels so good, baby” he told Neena, moaning.   
She chuckled in reply.   
“Move faster” she said. 

He was powerless to disobey and complied happily. His strokes grew quicker and more rough. Once again, he thought of Neena and how sexy she looked when he fucked her. Suddenly, in his mind, it was her jerking him off and his pace became impossibly faster. He knew she wouldn’t take it easy on him. 

“I’m close. I can’t stop thinking about you” he admitted.  
His breathing was erratic and rushed now. He needed this so badly.  
“That’s it. Almost there, baby. Tell me how much you want this. How much you want me”.   
He was so close to climaxing it was almost painful, but he knew he had to do this first.

“Fuck Neena. You’re so sexy, I can never stop thinking about you. I want to fuck you. I want you to use me. Fuck. I’m so obsessed. Just look at me, jerking off to your voice. I love you”

“Neena!” he growled and finally came, cum shooting over the sheets of his scratchy bed.  
Vaguely, he registered Neena giggling but it was hard to focus through his bliss.   
“Feel better now, baby?” she teased.   
Nate was still panting. Idly, he felt a twinge of pity for the cleaner who would have to change the sheets.  
“Much better. I can’t wait to see you again soon, Neena. I miss you”

“Same here Nate. See you soon” she replied, and the phone went dead.   
Nate flopped back into the bed, exhausted. At the thought of being reunited with Neena, he hardened again. He groaned. 

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
